Mom, Dad, Aku mau
by srzkun
Summary: Ulang tahun adalah momen yang spesial bagi seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun. Tapi apa yang diminta oleh bocah umur 8 tahun yang merupakan anak desainer terkenal dan manager Uchiha Corp yang ia inginkan? Pastinya hadiah yang istimewa kan?/ Wanna RnR?/ Birthday Fict For Momijy-kun a.k.a Kika/Happy Reading


**Mom, Dad, I want…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and i don't take any material profit from it.**

**[WARNING] : OOC, Second generation, OC's POV, Typo(s) or MissType.**

**Birthday fict for Momijy-kun a.k.a Kika Lipsikawati^^ maaf kalo jelek^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, tanggal 21 Agustus. Hari dimana aku lahir kedunia berkat bantuan Ibuku tercinta, Uchiha Sakura. Aku seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun, ralat, sekarang 8 tahun. Rambut raven dengan mata gelap. Ayahku yang paling mendominasi disini. Ayahku dikenal sebagai manusia kaku. Jarang berbicara meskipun bersamaku dan ibu sekalipun, tapi aku tahu ayah pasti menyayangiku dan Ibu. Ayahku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kau kenal? Baguslah ia memang terkenal! Dan siapakah ibuku? Oh tentu saja wanita berambut nyentrik (merah muda pucat alami) dan mata _emerald _yang meneduhkan dan penuh dengan ceria meskipun kadang terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Kau kenal dia? Yep! Benar, dia adalah Uchiha Sakura.

Ah, bahkan aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku, Uchiha Keito, siswa Konohan Elementary School. Masih kelas 2 SD. Ibuku memanggilku Kecchan (dan kadang itu membuatku malu pada teman-temanku). Aku menatap jam dinding di kamarku. Masih jam 5 pagi dan diluar sudah sangat rebut. Bahkan taka da yang membangunkanku? Aku segera keluar kamar untuk bersiap-siap mandi, sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Maam…" panggilku ketika melihat ibuku yang sibuk dengan roti tawar dan selai coklat di tangannya sambil sibuk menerima telfon. Ibuku hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Terlihat pula ayahku yang sibuk dengan ponsel genggamnya (sama seperti ibu) dan sesekali menyendokkan sup buatan bibi ayame. Mereka sibuk? Ini masih pagi!

"Maaam…" panggilku sekali lagi.

"… Kemudian kamu bisa menaruh laporannya di mejaku dan mulai mengerjakan desainku. Untuk pesanan dari nyonya Sabaku untuk pernikahan adiknya bisa aku kerjakan nanti—"

"Maam…" panggilku lagi memotong ucapannya. Dan berhasil! Ibu memperhatikanku sekarang.

"Demi apapun Kecchan, maam sedang sibuk saat ini. _Okay?_ Kalau kau butuh selai tomatmu bisa minta pada bibi ayame." Kata Ibu sambil menerima telfonnya kembali. Aku menatap ayahku yang sama sibuknya, tetapi aku rasa ayah bisa mendengarkanku saat ini.

"Dad.." panggilku dan ayahpun menengok kearahku. Good!

"Hari ini ulang tahunku dad," ucapku pelan dan ayahku **mengerutkan dahinya**. Aku menepok dahi lebarku ini (keturunan ibuku), punya ayah yang tidak peka adalah malapetaka sendiri untukku.

"Harusnya kau katakan selamat ulang tahun, keito. Bukannya mengerutkan dahimu seperti kau belum pernah memiliki anak, Dad." Omelku pada Ayah. Reaksi ayahku itu looh! Kok nggak wajar. Ayah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya (memakan sup sambil memainkan ponselnya) dan aku kembali mendecih (pelan agar ayahku tidak dengar) sambil memakan roti tawarku.

Agak lama terdiam, ayah kembali membuka suara, "_Selamat ulang tahu untukmu kalau memang begitu,"_ wat de hel? Ayahku jenius atau bodoh sih? Lupakan!

"Maam, hari ini hari ulang tahunku!" rengekku pada ibuku yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

"..Oh yeah! Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi_. Bye,_" ucap ibuku sambil memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Waaah, Kecchan anak maam udah besar ya? Sekarang berapa umurmu?" Tanya ibuku yang sama sekali tidak membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Baiklah! Reaksi ibuku memang wajar-wajar saja, tapi dia lupa umurku? Oh God! Kapan aku dapat orang tua yang _sedikit _pintar dari mereka? Ralat deh! Mereka memang pintar, bahkan jenius!

Ayahku lulusan Cambridge university di jurusan bisnis dengan nilai terbaik dan beasiswa penuh selama ia bersekolah disana dan sekarang memimpin perusahaan besar milik keluarga, Uchiha corp. Ibuku juga tidak kalah, ia kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku yang merupakan uniersitas tertua dan terbagus di Tokyo tanpa test dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh juga. Ibuku jurusan desainer dan sekarang memiliki butik terbesar di Jepang dan menjadi wedding organizer, sesekali ia menjadi desainer sebuah peragaan busana. Banyak kalangan papan atas yang memakai jasanya. Dan apakah mereka termasuk orang bodoh?

"Delapan tahun maam," kataku pelan dan sedikit kesal. Ibuku menyadari itu. ia meminta maaf karena telah melupakan hal yang penting bagiku.

"Nah, Kecchan mau apa di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan?" Tanya ibuku pada akhirnya. Aku terlihat berfikir sambil sesekali memakan roti tawarku. Ibu dan Ayah terlihat mengerutkan kening, menanti jawabanku. Apakah aku meminta mobil baru? Atau kuda poni untuk latihan berkudaku? Atau mungkin satu set game mahal? Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan mereka. Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aku harus meminta sesuatu yang special. Tapi apa ya? Semua sudah aku miliki.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau minta Kecchan?" Tanya Ibuku sekali lagi. Dan AHA!

"Moom, Dad, Aku mau—" Ucapanku menggantung dan membuat Ayah juga Ibu menjadi semakin penasaran. Aku menghela nafas pendek.

"Hn?" ah ternyata Ayahku juga penasaran rupanya.

"Aku mau adik baru," ucapku lamat-lamat.

Hening seketika. Kulihat Ayah sedang tersenyum—entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu—sambil menatap Ibuku. Kulihat Ibu seketika merinding dan meneguk ludahnya.

"Kecchan—" panggil Ayahku dan membuatku merinding seketika. Pasalnya, Ayah tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Paling-paling memanggil Hei, Kau, dan yang paling parah Bocah, tapi kalau sifat ke-Ayah-an kumat, dia akan memanggilku Kei atau Anakku (kok jadi kayak drama kolosal ya?)

"Y..ya Ayah," sahutku gugup. Eh gugup? Aku kan tidak sedang menunggul hasil Ujian Nasional.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Anakku dan kau akan dapatkan adik barumu dalam waktu **seminggu**,"

BLUSH! Wajah Ibuku memerah karena ucapan Ayah. Tapi, biar saja.

Ah! Kata-kata ayah memang membuatku selalu tenang. Akhirnya ayah memberikanku adik baru. Aku selalu iri dengan Miko, anak pama Naruto dan bibi Hinata, yang kini memiliki adik perempuan baru bernama Yuri. Akhirnya aku bisa pamer pada teman-temanku yang lain. Ahahahah, senangnya. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Benarkan apa kataku? Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan memberikanku hadiah yang istimewa.

**[Words : 1069 with A/N]**

**OWARI**

Happy Birthday ya **Kika Lipsikawati**, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan sukses dalam dunia nyata maupun dalam dunia per-fanfiksi-an(?) maaf ya kalau jelek. Dan maaf terlambat sehari. Kemarin aku nggak bisa publish. Maaf ya Kika *ojigi* oh iya aku buat Omake nih, pertama loh. Maaf kalau jelek ya.^^v

**OMAKE**

"Keechan, Mom dan Dad berangkat ya," kata Sakura ketika berhasil menetralisir rona wajahnya dan juga suaranya. Kei-pun mengangguk sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dan keluar dari ruang makan setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi dan dahi anak laki-lakinya itu. Sakura merapihkan bajunya dan bersiap memasuki mobil sport suaminya. Tapi..

"Eh! Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketika dirasanya Sasuke menggenggam lengannya dengan (lumayan) erat.

"Persiapkan dirimu malam ini, Kei kan meminta adik dan aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk **membuatnya nanti malam**," ucap Sasuke diselingi seringainya dan berlalu menuju mobil sportnya.

Sakura?

Oh jangan ditanya, wajahnya memerah dengan degup jantung yang tidak beraturan.

_Aku harus beli pakaian dalam yang baru untuk nanti malam,_ batin Sakura.

Eh? Jadi Sakura sudah tidak sabar ya?

**The End**


End file.
